The Protector
by xygrlnxtdoor
Summary: All my life I wanted to belong somewhere. When I found out that I had a home, I wanted to go there so badly that it ate at me day and night. The whole destiny thing, and I had a big part in it, for the first time I was needed for something big, somethin
1.

The Protector

The Protector

VO Michael:

"All my life I wanted to belong somewhere.When I found out that I had a home, I wanted to go there so badly that it ate at me day and night.The whole destiny thing, and I had a big part in it, for the first time I was needed for something big, something bigger then Roswell and I was someone important.But then I met you and everything got confusing.I tried to keep you away because when you're near I forget about all of it and I start looking for things to make you laugh.I'm so jealous of Max because he's the perfect human and the perfect alien and I wanted to be him until I met you.For the first time I met someone that wanted me, the real me including all the fucked up bits and pieces of me.You make me feel and I thought it was because I was weak.But you taught me that it takes a strong person to love someone else.I want to be your prince charming; I want to be your protector.I can't leave you, not now, not ever.Let me know that you need me and I'll never leave your side"

One:

Michael:I'm not going.

Max:What do you mean you're not going?You have to go, we all do.The baby…

Michael:No Max, You have to go back.Have you given a thought about Maria, Liz and the others?You put them into danger…. No we put them into danger when they found out about us.We can't just leave them here defenseless. 

Max:Michael…

Michael:Just shut up and let me say what I need to say.I didn't realize it until the other day when I was in Los Cruses.They would have died if I weren't there.

Max:What?!!

Michael:Shut Up!I'm not finished.If we leave, the skins aren't going to just give up on finding us.Sooner or later they're going to find the people we leave behind and who knows what'll happen then.Someone has to stay behind and it should be me.

Is:My god Michael, do you know what you're saying?You're the one that wanted to go back, more than any of us, except Tess.We can't leave you behind.

Michael:Then what the hell are we going to do?We can't take them with us…can we?

Tess:I don't think that taking them with us the is the solution.We don't know if they could handle our atmosphere.There is another way….

Michael:(He turns toward Tess and flashes a don't mess with me look) Don't even say it!That isn't a solution, no…

Tess:No, I didn't mean that, I mean maybe we can find a way to erase the last few years make them forget.

Michael:It still wouldn't work because the skins would still kill them even if they didn't know anything.

Tess:You're not one of them Michael, we don't belong here, we belong home.We need the Royal Four to stay together.

Michael:Someone has to stay…

Max:(Looking very thoughtful) We're not leaving anyone behind.

Michael:But…

Max:No, Michael, we have to find another way, you're coming with us, end of discussion.Tess's idea might work.

Michael:Damn it Max, will you listen to me….

Max:We'll talk about it later.

Max and Tess leaves

Is:Michael, we have to do something.We can't…

Michael: I know…

Is:Why is he being so unreasonable?I don't understand him anymore.

Michael:I don't either but I can't abandon Maria here, it's too soon.We have to do something.Argggghhhh!(He swipes the "alien" book from the table)I wish….damn it!(He runs his hand through his hair)

Is:(Picks up the book and walks to Michael)Michael, I don't think that I'm ready to go back, I'm afraid….( She leans toward him and Michael hugs her)

Michael:We'll think of something, we've got to.

(Maria sees them hugging and she covers her mouth to hold back any sounds and runs away)


	2. 

Scene Two

Scene Two

Liz:Maria, what is it?What's wrong?

Maria:How can you stand it?I'm such a fool.I should have done what you did.

Liz:What are you talking about?Stand what?Should have done what?Start from the beginning.

Maria:I saw them, 

Liz:Saw who? Tess and Max?

Maria:Why does everything have to be about Max?

Liz:Sorry, Michael and who?

Maria:Isabel, Michael and Isabel, they were hugging.

Liz:They are like brothers and sister…

Maria:It's not just that, it's the whole destiny thing.If…I mean when they leave and they're on their own planet….

Liz:(Finally understanding) I'm so sorry…

Maria:I thought that if you and Max could break the destiny thing I thought that Michael and I had a chance.That as long as he couldn't leave you, I could keep Michael here.There's nothing that we can do is there?

Liz:Maria….I guess I should have told you this before but I was trying to understand it myself.About Max and me.

Maria:Liz, I don't want to be rude or anything but best friend having an emotional crisis here!Lets talk about me.

Liz:But it has to do with why Max and I aren't together.It wasn't destiny at least not the way everyone thinks.

Maria:What?What do you mean?

Liz:Before Max and I broke up, Max, one from the future, came and told me that in the future everyone, you, Michael, Isabel, Alex were going to die because Tess left the group and they weren't strong enough to beat the Skins.

(Show flashing scenes from episode where Future Max visits, him climbing into her window and asking Liz to fall out of love with him, one where he watched them kissing, and the one where they are dancing)

Maria:Future?Max from the future? So you know the future.

Liz:Well sort of, the future that would happen if Max and I stayed together.

Maria:Oh Liz, why didn't you tell me?(They both start crying)That's why you were trying to get them together.It all makes sense.Wait a second….did you say Alex, you mean Alex didn't die until later?

Liz:I don't know, but I feel responsible for his death.What if I hadn't change things, Alex could still be alive.At least the Alex that we knew.

Maria:It doesn't make sense, wait a second, how did Future Max come here?

Liz:It had something to do with the Granolith.

Maria:So we can go back in time?

Liz:I guess so…

Maria:We should tell the others.

Liz:What good will it do?They don't know how to do it yet.

Maria:They still should know about it though.Hey, maybe Alex's coding thing will tell them how to do it.Michael…

Liz:Maria no!You can't tell anyone about this, promise me…

Maria:They have a right to know…

Liz:If you tell…

Maria:Yeah yeah, you're going to hate me forever, our friendship is over, and wait until I'm asleep and turn me into a blood sucking alien…

(They both smile and the scene fades)


	3. 

Scene three

Scene three

Maria:I can't believe that you're staying.Oh Michael!(She runs into his arms)

(Michael is pulled back by Max)

Max:It's time to go.

Michael:I told you I'm staying

Max:Don't make me force you.

Michael:Don't make me fight you!Just leave.

Max:I need you Michael you don't have a choice in this.

Tess: You can't fight us all

Is:We don't have a choice….

They push Michael into the light.

Michael:(Waking up sweating)Maria!


	4. 

Scene four

Scene four

Tess:Max, what are we going to do?Michael's right, we can't just leave them here it's not safe for any of us.

Max:Don't you think that I know that?(He looks at her hurt face and softens his voice)I'm sorry, I can't do anything right!

Tess:It's ok, you're under a lot of pressure right now, I understand

Max:It's not ok Tess!I keep hurting everyone.You, Is, Michael, Liz, Alex

Tess:You're not responsible for Alex's death!Liz didn't mean what she said.

Max:Didn't she?Before she left to go to Sweden, I touched her I could feel what she was feeling.She wished that she'd died that day that I saved her.It was so clear, the anger and hate.I never thought that she could hate me, not after everything that we went through.What did I do that was so bad?Unless she thinks that I'm really responsible for Alex's death.

Tess:I know that you and she have the past.But remember that I'll always be here for you no matter what.I'm no, we (she puts her hand on her stomach) are your future, remember that. 

Max:How?Why do you bother with me?No really need me anymore, they should follow Michael…

Tess:Max, I need you, and so does the baby! You're the King, and my husband.It's Destiny!

Max:(Putting his hand on Tess's stomach brings on disjointed images)No,that's not possible!

Tess:(Looking scared)What?Is something wrong with the baby?Say something…(She grabs his hand)

Max:(Pulls loose of Tess's hands and stands up and runs out the door)

Tess:(Starting to cry)Max, please don't leave me!(She doubles over in pain and you see two glowing hands through her white shirt)


	5. 

Scene Five

Scene Five

(Maria is sitting at home pretending to read a book she doesn't realize that the book is upside down.Michael is sitting opposite her and is doing his famous smirk)

Maria:What Spaceboy?Am I so beautiful that you can't keep your eyes off me?

(Michael just smiles)

God, what is it with you?You expect me to take you back after I catch you playing patty cake with Ms Perfect?What do you have to say to that you alien Don Juan?

Michael:(Losing the smile and looking confused at the sudden attack)Patty cake?Ms Perfect?Don Juan? What are you talking about?

Maria:How dare you look so adorably confuse you, you, Cassanova!Don't look at me like that!No, you stay away because I'm not going to forgive you, ever!

Michael:(Finally losing his cool he grabs her and give her a little shake and then kisses her before she can say anything more which leaves her a little stunned.Michael breaks off the kiss and smiles)You saw me hugging Isabel and got jealous over that?But you're hiding something!What is it?

Maria: (Shakes her head and tries to back away and tries to change the subject)Hey!You're getting pretty good at that…um do you have any other powers that are getting stronger…yeah, maybe we should talk to the others…

Michael:(Giving a wolfish smile he pounces and pins her to the couch)We can do this one of two ways, you can tell me or I can…

Maria:I can't tell you I promised Liz…(Michael slowly kisses up her neck) Michael, what are you doing?No wait, wait!

Mrs. Deluca:(Clears her throat loudly)Ahem!Am I interrupting something?

Michael and Maria both jumps up!

Mrs. Deluca:(Getting between the two and she puts her arm around both of them and sits them down on the couch)Ok you two, now is the perfect time to talk about the birds and the bees!

Maria:(Groaning )Mom!(She stands up at the same time as Michael)

Michael:I'd love to stay but I promised that I'd meet Max at his place…

Mrs. Deluca:(Grabbing both their shirts and pulling them back down on the couch)Oh, no, you both are going to stay here and listen to what I have to say.


	6. On a Different Plane

Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Kyle is meditating shirtless in his room and surrounding him are a few scattered candles and a book on Buddhism and the Art of Meditation.You see into his mind and you see a muted vision of him wearing a football uniform and being surrounded by cheerleaders.Then you hear crying and Kyle looks around to see Isabel in a cheerleader outfit sitting on a bench crying.As he walks toward her everything else fades.

Kyle:Isabel?Dang, nice…

Isabel:(Jumps up and looks around)What are you doing in my dream?And what am I wearing? She waves her hands and changes into a typical Isabel outfit

Kyle:Hey!You're not supposed to do that! Wait a sec…your dream, you mean my meditation!Now you're ruining it.Get out!

Isabel:No, you get out of my dream!

Kyle:I guess I really need to work some more on the mediation cause I can't seem to control anything here.Ok back to the basics.

(He closes his eyes and the cheerleaders reappear)

Isabel:(Tapping him on his shoulder)This is your idea of meditation?

Kyle:What, you're still here?Damn it!

(The cheerleaders disappears)

Isabel:This is by far the strangest dream I've ever had.

Kyle:Hey, if it is your dream, what are you doing sleeping at 2 in the afternoon?Yeah, no answer to that one huh?

Isabel:I wanted to meet Alex

Kyle:I hate to be the one to tell you this but Kyle is gone.He's um dead?You can't channel dead people can you?

Isabel:No I don't think that I can but I sometimes dream that he still here and I can talk to him.But this time he didn't come.I waited but he didn't come.

Kyle:Oh, so that's why you were crying.Wait a second, what am I doing in your dream then?Whoa… does this mean that I have alien powers and can dreamwalk like you?Yeah, this is so cool….

Isabel:Kyle,

Kyle:Oh yeah I can go into Liz's dream and check out what's going on in that pretty little head of hers and maybe I can …

Isabel:Earth to Kyle!I could have pulled you into my dream by accident.

Kyle:Oh, yeah, I guess that could be the answer.I like my theory better.I'm going to test it out on Liz tonight!

He disappears

Isabel:Wait!

The scene shifts back to Kyle's room.He gets up and throws on his shirt.He sits there for a minute and glances at the clock and then the phone.

Kyle:What if?Maybe, there's only one way you're going to find out Valenti.

(He picks up the phone and dials the Evans home)

Uh, hello, can I talk to Isabel?

Isabel:Kyle, were you just in my dream?


	7. Liz Learns the Truth

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Liz is sitting in her room trying to write into her journal when Max knocks on her window.She opens the window but stands so that she's blocking his entrance)

Liz:Why aren't you with Tess

Max:Liz, we need to talk….

(He moves to get in and gently moves her to get past)

Liz:Oh my god, she told you didn't she!What?It took her a whole 40 minutes before she broke down and told you, that's a record even for her…

Max:Told me what?

Liz:About future Max, she probably told you to deny it didn't she?You know what I'm talking about..

(She looks at the genuine confused look on his face)

You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?She didn't tell you. Oh god!

Max:Future Max?What don't you want me to know?Damn it Liz, tell me everything.(He grabs her and kisses her.She struggles for a while but then starts kissing him back.There are images of stars exploding and then when it gets dark there are images of Max making love to Tess and Liz dancing with Future Max.Liz pushed Max away with tears running down her face)You were protecting all of us.

Liz:You slept with Tess.Oh God, Tess.Get out!Get out!I never want to see you again, leave me alone Max.

Max:Liz….

Liz:You have no right Max, I loved you, I gave up everything for you. Now all I ask is for you to leave.

Max:Please!

Liz:I said leave! (She holds out her hand and he flies through the window)Oh my god, Max, I've killed him.

(She climbs through the window and runs to his body which isn't moving)

I'm so sorry Max, I never meant to hurt you.Please wake up!Please don't leave me, I love you.

Max:(He opens his eyes) Then forgive me!

Liz:You, you, you were just pretending!Max, I could just kill you!

Max:I think that you've already tried that.


	8. Max in Charge

Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

All the major players minus Tess are sitting or standing around a large table.

Michael:So what's the pow pow about?

Isabel and Max both start at the same time

Max:Liz has developed alien powers, what?Kyle too?

Is:Kyle has developed alien powers, what?Liz too?

Kyle:Wait a sec!Aren't we forgetting someone?

Valenti:Maybe Tess can tell us what's going on, she probablly knows more about your alien..

Max:We need to keep Tess out of this

Is:Why?

Max:The other thing we need to talk about is Tess.The baby….

Maria:Baby?What baby?

Michael:I'll tell you about it later, let Max finish

Maria:Are you telling me that Tess is pregnant?God Kyle!You do work fast.

Kyle:Me?I haven't touched her, at least I mean, it was Evans.

Maria:Max got Tess pregnant?Oh my god, Liz…

Max:It's not my baby!

Kyle:You bastard!(He lunges at Max but Valenti grabs him)You all mighty alien can't even own up to…

Maria:I can't believe this is happening!

Liz:Everyone just shut up!(Everyone is quiet) 

You don't have to lie Max, I saw everything already.

Max:I'm not lying.What I'm trying to say is that the baby inside Tess isn't really a baby.I don't know if she's mind warping us or if she really doesn't know what's going on.

Michael:Wait, what the hell is in her if it's not a baby?

Max:I'm almost positive but I think it's Zan and Lonnie.You know how I told you that they took Tess hostage in New York but they disappeared when I got there.She said she couldn't remember what happened to them.Well I think that they found a way to get inside Tess.

Kyle:So Tess is being controlled by them right?She needs our help.

Max:I'm not sure…

Kyle:What do you mean you're not sure, she's being controlled by evil aliens!I'll prove it to you, I'll dream walk her and we'll know for sure that she's an innocent in all this.

Is:They wont be expecting Kyle to be able to dreamwalk 

Max:We can't tip them off…

Kyle:Look Evans, I don't take orders from you, I will do it whether you want to or not

Max:(He stands in from of Kyle and looks him straight in the eyes)You can either take my "orders" or you can face the enemies alone.You pick!I don't have the time to deal with you questioning everything I do.You're either in or you're out. (Long pause)

Kyle:Fine, we'll do things your way, but if Tess gets hurt because you mess up, they'll be hell to pay.

(He crosses his arms with a determined look)

Liz:(Moving to Kyle's side and pulling him into a chair)So what's the plan?

Max:Kyle, you and Is work together and practice dreamwalking.Is will let me know if you have enough control to be able to pull off mindwalking Tess without her realizing it.Maria and Sheriff…um Valenti, I need you to keep and eye on Tess.I want to know everything, where she goes, when she sleeps, and what she eats.Michael, I need you to help Liz control her powers and I'm going to the museum to see if this kind of thing has ever happened before.We'll meet back here in 48 hrs.


End file.
